iTry out
by ComeAndLayYourBonesDown
Summary: Freddie thinks he's a better singer than Sam.  Sam thinks she's better at sports than Freddie.   What if Carly gets fed up and make them sign up for Chorus and Football.   I thought of this during Gym and Chorus. Still bad a summaries:
1. iMake rules

So this is my new story iTry out. Ik I promised my other stories all I know is im gonna post this and Orphan for now, ya Kay it's go time.

Disclaimer- Do I even have to say it?

Carly's Pov-

OMG someone better shut them both up! I'm going to murder one of them…well not really. But I want to! They've been going at this for days; ugh time to take a stand so I can have peace.

"Okay so your saying your better at singing than me," Comments Sam "That's so nubbish, at least im better at sports than you?"

"Nuh-uh boys are naturally better at sports than girls" Says Freddie

"That's so sexiest!"

"No it's the truth!"

"SHUT UP," I Yell slamming my drink on the counter causing orange juice to fly everywhere "Sam you think you're better at sports than Freddie, Right?"

Sam nods

"And Freddie you think you can sing better than Sam, Right?" I ask

Freddie nods

"Than prove each other wrong, they're sign-ups at school, and…"

"Oh-no Ik were she's going with this" whispers Sam to Freddie

"I want Freddie sign up for Football."

"Why Football?" Freddie asks

"Cuz' Sam is naturally good at Football" I say

Sam scoffs

"And Sam you Sign up for chorus."

"But..." she starts

"No buts, Here make a deal. You guys will stay in the Groups until your first concert, or your first game. Got it? Also if you guys like it you can stay in it." I add

"Fine" He says

"Fine" She says

"Good, Time for school!" I announce.


	2. iSign up

Disclaimer- Ya i honestly think Dan's fanfiction account is SeddieandJimmyBluva...u never know :)

Sam's POV-

_Great just great, So now me and Frednub hafta sign up? i mean what the chiz. Sam puckett does not sign up nor sing...did i just say nor? _

"Sam?" Carly asks

"Huh ...ya?"

"you've been standing in the middle of the hallway for 5 minutes comeon u have to sign up!"

"Ugh" I say as i walk over "where?"

over there"_She points to Freddie standing by this big board looking confused._

"What a nub."

"Sam.."

"srry comeon"

_We walk over towards Freddie. He turns towards us._

"No" He says

"No what Freddork?"

"I'm not signing up ..."

"why" Carly asks

"Toder is signing up..."

_i laugh "or maybe Freddy-Weddy is too chicken to sign-wuppy- uppy."_

_"Freddy-weddy?" he questions_

_"Sign-wuppy-uppy?" Carly asks_

_"Is he gonna sign up or not...?" Changing that rather odd comeback i tried to make_

_Sigh"Fine" he gets the pen and signs his name_

_"Sam ur turn" Carly states_

_"Um i'd rather not.."_

_"Why Sammy-Wanny, too frady-waidy." Freddie says_

_"Toche" i comment _

_(A/N I think i spelled that wrong :) hehe)_

_I sign up too ._

_"Yay! Freddie your first practice is Monday. Sam ..So is your's ...cool!" Carly says _

_"Thrilling" I say _

_"Kay i better get to class see you guys." Freddie says_

_"okay! Bye Freddie " _

_"Bye Nubby-wubby"_

_He glares at me... but i think he was smiling._

_So what'd ya think? your getting sorta into the story -ish now :) I honestly thought of every chapter in one day at school. but my fingers can keep up with my imagination so it may take me a while :D ill try byeee_


	3. iThink about it

Disclaimer- Ya i honestly think Dan's fanfiction account is SeddieandJimmyBluva...u never know :)

Sam's POV-

_Yay its Monday after school and i'm having so much fun! Note the sarcasum. I could be watching girly cow, eating food, or sleeping...but no! I'm sitting here with a bunch of freaks talking about notes and coming up chiz. At least we have a veiw of the Sports team outside like soccer players, baseball players, and ..um football players. Man not to sound weird but they all look so good its Shirts vs. Skins , an geez that kid has a nice body. He has really hot abs and muscles...he's turning around maybe ill notic his face... i start chocking on my water (A/N ya idk wereshe got that water or notice whoever that is abs is he wasnt facing her but ya know life lmao)FREDDIE! That nub has niceeeee abs man he dosnt look/act strong. Then something got my attention away from freddie. _

_"Tomorrow we are having a tryout for a solo, for the Talent show and the concert." The teacher said_

_"Sam you should sign up" Wendy whispers_

_"idk maybe" i say_

_"you can sing that song you wrote" she says_

_"how do you know i write songs?" i ask loudly_

_"shhh," she says " Carly told me no worries."_

_she gets up _

_"Comeon let's go The bell rang"_

_I look out the window and i saw Freddie leaving, he looked over and winked at me. Did i just blush? _

_yay! two in one day! now i may rest bye playing halo 3. Freddie's PoV next chapter . :) kayyy bye :D_


End file.
